


The Prince, The Knight, and The Handmaiden

by Emperess Amidala (Twird96)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Drama & Romance, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, Kings & Queens, Knights - Freeform, Multi, Mutual Pining, Non-Sexual Slavery, Polyamory, Slavery, Threesome - F/M/M, aladin inspired slightly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2018-10-27 04:13:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10801461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twird96/pseuds/Emperess%20Amidala
Summary: Originally titled "In Which Anakin Thinks He is Subtle, Padme Indulges Him (and Herself) and Kenobi is Caught in the Middle"Anakin was a slave and is now a prince, Knight Kenobi wants what he cannot have, and Padme is a simple handmaiden who did not expect this but is not complaining.





	1. The New Prince

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this last September but university kicked my ass. I am graduating in a few days so I came back, edited like crazy, and wrote three more pages. The next three chapters have already been written, so those will be posted probably once a week. I have a general outline but would love to hear any thoughts.  
> The implied sexual assault is a remark of an action of a minor character, tagged just in case.  
> This story will have some lightly sexual scenes, but will not be traffic.

“Who is that dashing young man walking with Sir Kenobi? Has he finally been convinced to take a squire?” Padme asked, dragging her eyes down the nicely shaped backsides of the two men as they walked in front of the handmaidens.

“Oh, that would be Prince Anakin.” Sabe said, concentrating more on the basket in her hands then the view in front of her. ‘Pity’ Padme thought before Sabe’s words caught up with her.

“Prince!? Sabe, I was gone but a year to help my sister through the birth of her second child, not long enough for another child to be conceived, born, and raised into a man.” Padme argued.

“Padme, how do you not have heard? It’s all over the kingdom! When you were helping your sister, King Qui-Gon went to Tattooine to create a treaty with the Hutts. While he was there, he recognized one of their servants as Princess Shmi!” Sabe shared, slowing her steps. After all, it would not fare them well to be caught gossiping about the prince by the prince. The only ones who would be worse would be the king or Knight Kenobi; both were now infamous for their protective streak when it comes to the prince."

“Princess Shmi? You cannot possibly mean the king’s sister? But she was killed when she was three!” Padme said.

“The very same! It seems she did not perish in the bandit attack that killed her dear mother, but was instead stolen away and sold to the Hutts as a slave! It she had not inherited so much of her mother’s looks, her dear brother might not have recognized her. King Qui-Gon insisted on her freedom being part of the treaty and brought her and her son back to our county. She was reinstated as princess and her son named as the crown prince!” Sabe shared.

“Who would have thought! Is Knight Kenobi his guide then?” Padme asked.

“A guide, a tutor, and an guard, from what I hear. The king would allow nothing else. He is determined to not loose his family a second time. Knight Kenobi takes his duties very seriously. I heard that when Squire Olin was caught flirting with the prince, Knight Kenobi had him reassigned to border patrols for a month.” Sabe shared. Padme snorted.

“Knowing Squire Olin, he was doing more than flirting. It’s about time something has been done. How many times has he been reprimanded for manhandling a servant? How many times have we had to remove his hands from our bodies?” She reminded Sabe.

“He does deserve it more than most. However, there is more. A nobel who has ties to Tattooine was overheard making unclothed comments about the slaves of the Hutt. Knight Kenobi challenged him to a duel and he went back to his lands rather than face him. Never let Knight Kenobi hear you gossiping about the prince; the way he looks at you, you will feel about two inches tall. One of the maids was leaving the Prince candies and got a lecture about propriety by Knight Kenobi. Apparently the Prince got a lecture too; he was eating the candies before letting a food taster sample them. I have also heard that he hoovered around Prince Organa last month when he visited last month. I know Alderaan is looking for alliances, but apparently Knight Kenobi kept the discussion well away from anything that was not trade and would not allow the princes to speak alone.”

“Knight Kenobi is probably following the king’s orders, after all you said the king does not want to lose his nephew, perhaps this includes losing him to marriage as well. Everyone knows that Knight Kenobi is the king’s most loyal knight. How old is our new prince, if marriage is such a worry?” Padme wondered, thinking of her brief but enjoyable view.

“He is about to turn twenty in two months. Lady Jamillia has already been invited to his birthday ball and has commissioned a new dress for herself. If we are lucky, she may allow us to wear some of her other dresses and attend.” Sabe said, her eyes half closed, picturing her Lady’s large wardrobe and the assortment of dresses that hung inside.

“Perhaps, perhaps not. She may be afraid to losing one of us to marriage.” Padme commented. Sabe signed, remembering their Lady’s many grumbles when Corde left to marry last year. With Padme leaving shortly after to tend to her sister, the remaining handmaidens had to deal with much grumbling.

“Allow me to dream! I have not attended a single ball since you and Corde left. I had been hoping that with you back, her mood would improve enough for us to attend.” Sabe lamented. Padme felt a stab a guilt; she wondered if their Lady had also took her absence out on her friends in other ways.

“Perhaps you could wear her black dress. Wait, no, that dress would land you a husband for sure!” Padme teased, with aim to distract.

“Oh, that would be lovely! Maybe you will lucky enough to wear her yellow dress, the one that fades to pink? That dress would look so beautiful on you.” Sabe suggested.

“Maybe I will be very lucky and have a chance to see how it looks on the prince’s floor.” Padme added with a grin.

“Padme! You cannot seduce the crown prince. Lady Jamillia would be furious!” Sabe insisted.

“We have never let Lady Jamillia has interfered with our choice of partners before. As long as marriage is not in our future, she need not know.”

“You know if she hears so much as a rumor of one of us with a Lord or knight we will be dismissed!” Sabe protested.

“Our private lives are our own.” Padme insisted.

“Padme please! If not Lady Jamillia, consider how Knight Kenobi would react!”

“Perhaps you could seduce him, keep him occupied and distracted for me?” Padme suggested, giggling as Sabe turned red.

“Padme!” She stammered.

“Hmm, you object to that idea? If he cannot be distracted from his duty to the prince, then I must simply seduce them both. He can help me guide and tutor the prince in the subject of love making.” Padme suggested with a smirk as Sabe gaped at her friend.

~-~-~-

“My Prince, straighten your spine.” Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi sighed, placing his hand on the prince’s back and directing him to stand tall and proper.

“Obi-Wan, how many times do I need to remind you to call me Anakin.” Prince Anakin insisted compiled with Obi-Wan’s request.

“You are my prince, it is wrong of me to call you anything else. I know your tutors have told you this over and over.” Obi-Wan reminded Anakin, removing his hand.

“I need a translator for Yoda’s lessons and Mace hates me.” Anakin insisted, his eyes shifting as they walked together, looking at anyone by Obi-Wan. Anakin glanced at the corridor behind them, lingering at two lovely women, but not long enough for Obi-Wan to see and add onto his lecture.

“I have not noticed any dislike from Mace.” Obi-Wan stated, his eyebrows drawing together.

“He would not dare in front of you, Knight Kenobi,” Anakin began, emphasizing Obi-Wan’s title, “Once you leave me to train the knights or assist Uncle, it starts. Comments about how late my training began and how it is unlikely that I will ever catch up. Remarks about my origins as a slave and how they will negatively affect the kingdom. I am arrogant but underwhelming.” Anakin explained, eyes narrow in memory.

“He dared- I will take care of it,” Obi-Wan promised, lips drawn down, teeth clenched.

“Please, find me another tutor. I do not wish to learn with him, it is near impossible. Perhaps I could join your training of the knights? I know a little of the art, having been a slave of Watto the blacksmith, but your talent could help me master the art.” Anakin suggested.  
Obi-Wan looked at Anakin, his pleading eyes, his pleading pink lips-

Obi-Wan tore his gaze and opened the door to the throne room. His watched the king rise and offer his hand to Princess Shmi, both making their way over. Obi-Wan knew it was not a good idea, he was with Anakin most of the day, guarding him, watching his joy as he explored his new home, laughing at his quips and jokes. He used their time apart to remind himself that they were not friends, Obi-Wan was the Knight to his prince-the prince. He did his duty to the Prince, he loved spending time with his Anakin-

“I will speak with the king about the matter tonight.” Obi-Wan said, half hoping the king would say no, and half wanting the king’s blessing.

Anakin smiled at Obi-Wan’s answer. He would make sure he brought up the matter with his Uncle before Obi-Wan has the chance to ask. Anything that increased the safety and happiness of his nephew had Qui-Gon agreeing. Anakin knew Shmi would have his hide if she could hear his thoughts, but he hated Mace and loved Ob- enjoyed Obi-Wan’s presence, even when teaching something boring.


	2. The Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Handmaiden meets The Prince, there is a patch of trouble, and The Knight saves the day!  
> (AKA: Anakin is misbehaving, Padme is watching the show and Obi-Wan is DoneTM)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I think each chapter will have two summaries from now on. The first that is the cleaned up, fairy tale summery. Then the fun one)
> 
> A bit later than I planned, but I officially graduated with my Bachelor degree yesterday.
> 
> Also, AO3 kept messing up my formatting :( I've fixed it five times and am still having issues with it saving. If you see anything wrong let me know please.

A week after her conversation with Sabe, Padme was shopping in the market, bartering for a ream of blue lace for Lady Jamillia when she saw him: tall, curly hair and wearing simple clothing. Padme smiled at his costume and admired the way he filled it out. She thought of Sabe’s pleas but pushed them aside, making her way over to him.

“Hello, I have not seen you in the market before, are you new to the kingdom?” She asked, curious to what story she would be told.

“Hello. Um yes. Well, I’ve been here for a few months, but I do not come to the market much. I moved in with my uncle. My name is Ani. Could I have yours?” He asked. Padme internally laughed; the best way to not get lost in a lie was to build it around base of truth.

“My name is Padme. Perhaps you would be willing to allow me to show you around? Being new to the kingdom, you would not know about Dex’s food stall or Maz’s cantina for drinks.” Padme asked “Ani”.

“Um sure, that sounds wonderful. Do you happen to know where the blacksmith is? I was training with one before I moved and I would like to see how the two kingdoms differ.” Ani explained..

“My my, Ani you sure have the most interesting ideas on where to take a girl on a date.” Padme teased. Ani turned bright red

“Date? Um well, I’m sorry. It is just…”

“Relax. I have never done that on a date so it will just be more interesting. Come, Artoo is the town’s smith.” Pamde reassured him and grabbed his hand. Ani’s face turned a brighter shade of red and he had a goofy smile of his face. Padme wondered if the prince was more innocent than she originally believed. Perhaps Knight Kenobi had a good reason for scaring everyone off.

“Thank you. I hope you still enjoy yourself.” Ani said, ducking his head slightly.

“Oh I plan to.” Padme promised, winking. Ani eyes went wide but he grinned at the lovely maiden tugging at his hand.

 

“Oh Miss Padme! It is good to see you. But I am afraid I do not have any orders from your mistress currently. Oh no I do hope that it was not misplaced! Your mistress is one of our best customers and I would hate to disappoint her!” A tall men fretted, wringing his hands.

“Cee calm down. There was no order, we both know you would never misplace an order, especially not one of Lady Jamillia’s. Perhaps she is placing an order?” Artoo the Blacksmith suggested, stepping out of the smithery and into the shop, cutting off Cee’s fretting.

“No, not today. My friend Ani worked with a smith in another kingdom and wanted to visit your shop,” Padme explained.

“Ah, scoping the competition are you?” Artoo asked, narrowing his eyes are Ani.

“No, no. I will not be working for Watto again.” Ani insisted. Padme frowned as she realized who Watto must be.

“Watto eh? He did okay work. It has gotten better the past few years, I fix fewer mistakes from his imports.” Artoo said.

“Expect the quality to drop again since I am no longer working there.” Ani promised. Atroo sent him a searching look.

“Hmm, come back in three days if you are so good. Perhaps I’ll teach you a few tricks if you have any talent.” Artoo offered.

“I’ll be here!” Ani promised. Padme hid a smirk. Sir Kenobi would not be happy about that. Perhaps she will have to pick up some groceries from town in three days….

 

They walked to Dex’s stall in the market and ordered two of his specials, hearty stews full of fresh vegetables and beef. Ani instead on paying for them, which Padme allowed with a small smile. Ani talked about his friends back home and his desire to visit them. ‘And free them’ Padme added in her mind. She spoke of her niece struggling with no longer be the only child and her brother-in-law’s struggles with being away from his wife as he travels for his wares. ‘It is strange, in all my years I have never been on a date like this. Ani is the first man who has not tried to rush me to his bedchambers. I plan on being there soon enough but, this is nice’ Padme thought to herself. Padme was very much enjoying her date when a commotion caught her attention. A guard was manhandling a young girl.

“No!” The girl yelled, trying to break from a guard’s hold.

“You are a thief, you will not get away with this lightly!”

“Please! I am just trying to feed my brothers. We are starving!” The girl begged, pulling away as hard as she could but still failing. She looked to be about ten, but she was very small and thin so Padme could be not sure.

“Then work for your vegetables and bread like everyone else.” The guard insisted. The girl looked around the people crowding the market, she eyes meeting Padme’s. When they moved to the next person, Padme ducked her head, feeling for the girl, but knowing there was little she could do. If Lady Jamillia found out she got into an altercation with a guard, she would be dismissed. She turned to Ani, wondering his reaction only to find him moving toward the guard. Her heart skipped a beat.

“How much?” He asked. The girl and the guard both paused.

“Excuse me?” the guard questioned.

“What were the prices on what she took?” Ani asked.

“Twenty credits, though it concerns you not!” The guard spat. Ani reached into his pocket and pulled out forty credits and held them out to the shop keeper hovering a bit behind the guard, holding a bag.

“With extra for your troubles. Now, how about you let the girl go and be on your way?” Ani suggested. The shopkeeper nodded and traded the bag for the credit and slipped away, not wanting to get caught in the building drama.

“Who do you think you are-“ The guard began, tightening his hold on the girl. She cried out in pain and Ani stepped forward, mouth open-

“Buck, that’s enough.” The new voice startled the crowd as they parted to reveal Knight Kenobi.

“Ah, the great Knight here to grace us with his presence.” Guard Buck spat.

“The girl’s debt is paid. Let her go and stop bothering her benefactor.” Knight Kenobi commanded. Buck glared and backed down, letting the girl go and stepping away. Ani handed the stunned girl her bag and walked up to Knight Kenobi. Padme walked over to the girl who was now clutching her bag like her life depended on it.

“Your friend is very kind.” The girl whispered. Padme smiled, but this quickly dipped into a frown when she realized that Ani had disappeared when the crowd disappeared. ‘At least I know where he will be soon enough’ she reminded herself.

“His name is… Ani. I am Padme. What’s your name?”

“Ahsoka. Can you tell him I said thank you?” Ahsoka asked. Padme smiled.

“Yes, I will. Do you need any help getting home?” Padme asked, internally sighing when the girl tensed.

“No, thank you though.” Ahsoka insisted before darting away.

~-~-~-

“What were you thinking?!” Knight Kenobi raged.

“I was thinking I felt suffocated in the palace. I am use to the bustle of market, Watto had me run errands for the shops enough, I would not have had any issues. Besides, I had a guide.” Anakin insisted, a pout drawing his lips down and Knight Kenobi's eyes to his lips. 'He was in town without protection to see some woman!' he reminded himself.

“Ah, you were with a pretty girl so it must be okay!” Knight Kenobi spat. Anakin flinched, taking a step back, his eyes darting to the door and back to Obi-Wan, as if measuring the distance against his speed. Obi-Wan felt like stabbing himself with his sword. Anakin not had a reaction like that since the first week he lived in the palace. He had no reason to feel unsafe around Obi-Wan. Just because he was jeal- just because he was upset did not mean he should be shouting.

“My Prince, Anakin…” Obi-Wan started, his anger drained away. “You, you scared me. No one could find you. King Qui-Gon was beside himself with worry that you had been kidnapped.”

Anakin flinched and looked down. “I did not mean to be gone so long.”

“Princess Shmi thought you were probably in the market, looking for a smith to speak with,” Obi-Wan, “Tis the only reason more guards were not sent out,”

“Mother knows that I love smithing. If… if Uncle had not found us, my plan had been to use Watto’s supplies to make my own swords, and to sell those to buy our freedom.”

“I understand. But, Anakin, you cannot go out alone like that.” Obi-Wan insisted.

“But Artoo the blacksmith agreed to teach me!” Anakin insisted, deflating when Obi-Wan sent him a dry look. “What if you come with me?”

Obi-Wan wanted to say no. He did not like Artoo, he always had something to say about the Knight. He did not like smitheries, they were always sweltering with the heat. The noises game him headaches. But as Obi-Wan stared into Anakin’s face, he felt himself nodding.

“If you can convince the king that you are safe there, I will accompany you, my prince.”  
Anakin lit up with his delight. Knight Kenobi told himself he agreed because it is his duty to guard the prince and he would be out there either way. He did not agree because he loved seeing Anakin happy.

Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi is not very good about lying to himself.


	3. The Apperntice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Prince is Discovered, The Knight Guards, and The Handmaiden Loves  
> (AKA: Anakin is Anakin, Obi-Wan is Amused, and Padme Plots)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have reworte parts of this chapter like 3 times. And am currently editing the next chapter. For like the fifth time.

“Knight Kenobi! How wonderful to see you here!” Padme said, walking into Artoo’s shop. The royal knight was leaning against a wall in the shop. Padme noticed that he could see the entrance to the shop, the side window, and the smitery from where he stood.

“Yes, we are always glad to serve our king and his knights. Atroo was very happy to receive new orders for the palace!” Cee insisted, clapping his hands together.

“Yes, one of my newest students has a rather unfortunate habit of being too rough on his swords and breaking them.” Knight Kenobi stated rather loudly, badly hiding a smirk when something heavy was dropped in the smithery. Padme smothered a giggle of her own as Ani popped his head out and sent the knight a dirty look.

“Hphm. Perhaps if the palace did not order their swords from Alderaan, the swords would not break as if they were glass.” Atroo countered, stepping around Ani and into the shop. He held a wrapped sword in hands, only the hilt viable. Padme did not know much about swordsmanship, but the blade looked heavy and beautiful.

“Atroo!” Cee squeaked. Knight Kenobi sent Artoo a dry look.

“Alderaan smiths make beautiful swords.” Kenobi firmly stated. Artoo snorted.

“Perhaps aesthetically, but when I look at the all I see are the uneven balances because of the fancy decorations. Besides, I recognize your sword as Mandalorian in make. Peaceful they may be, but a warrior people they are.” Artoo countered. Knight Kenobi opened his mouth, ready to continue what sounded like an ongoing argument.

“Ah, we got sidetracked. Miss Padme, how can I assist you today?” Cee interrupted before the royal knight could start. Padme heard something else drop and saw Ani’s head pop out again. Apparently, he did not see her the first time.

“My Lady wishes to commission new jewelry for the ball at the end of next month. I have the basic designs she wants, but she welcomes any additions you make. She knows Artoo’s artistic genius shines best with little interruption.” Padme said, aiming to flatter the grumpy smith. He snorted at her words but took the designs, going over them quickly.

“Ah, that will be perfect. My new apprentice has done very little work on jewelry. Watto does not sell enough in dusty Tattioone to bother with anything of quality.”

“I would love to help you make jewelry for Padme’s Lady.” Ani insisted. Padme smiled at his enthusiasm; it deepened when she saw Knight Kenobi roll his eyes.

“Thank you Artoo, Ani. I brought some cookies with me, in thanks for Ani treating me to dinner yesterday.” Padme said, setting her basket on a table. Ani darted forward and grabbed one, but Knight Kenobi snatched it out of his hands.

“Why thank you Ani.” Knight Kenobi said, taking a big bite. Padme could not stop her giggles at the look on Ani’s face: one half betrayed and one half devastated. “I must say, this is one of the most delicious cookies I have ever tasted.” Knight Kenobi teased. Ani tried to grab another cookie, but Knight Kenobi was too quick and scooped up the whole basket. He grabbed another, then offered cookies to Artoo, Cee, and Padme herself before allowing Ani to take one. He bit into it with relish, the annoyed look on his face disappearing as he chewed.

“Obi-Wan is right! These are great!”

“Ani, chew with your mouth closed, she does not want to see the cookie again.” Kenobi teased, causing Padme to burst into more giggles.

“You two are amazing together!” Padme insisted as she tried to catch her breath. She tried not to image what other ways the duo might be amazing together and failed, her cheeks reddening. She hoped the two would attribute the coloring to her laughter.

“Yeah, we are pretty great.” Ani bragged as Knight Kenobi rolled his eyes again.

“So how do you two know each other?” Padme asked, finding Ani’s attempts at deception amusing and curious is Knight Kenobi is any better.

“I have know Ani’s uncle for many years. When I found out that Ani had gotten a job working here, I got the king’s permission to order some replacement tools and repairs that we had been putting off. Swords, shields, armor, horseshoes, locks, keys, pots, hooks, and a whole list of others things. Anything to keep dear Ani busy and let him get plenty of practice.” Knight Kenobi answered.

“My my, you will certainly have your hands full. I suppose you will not have much time for me to visit with you.” Padme commented with a small frown. It seemed that Knight Kenobi could think on his feet. It also sounded like he was telling her Ani would be too busy for her to be distracting him.

“Yes, no, well.” Ani began. Knight Kenobi rolled his eyes and opened his mouth, but Artoo spoke before he did.

“Most of that work is for me, I will be teaching him tricks of the trade and get his help for the more complicated items. I do not have the funds or the want for a full apprentice, just someone to pass a bit of my knowledge onto. Ani will be assisting me four mornings a week and returning home to help his uncle in the afternoons. If nothing else, I always welcome cookies if you wish to visit during lunch.” Atroo offered. Padme smiled and Knight Kenobi face twisted before settling into a calm look. Padme did not let it fool her.

“Well, if he is done assisting you now, perhaps he can join me. A friend of mine would very much like to speak with him.”

“Aye, I have no complaints. Be back bright and early tomorrow.” Artoo told Ani. Ani nodded before disappear in the back.

“I am afraid I have business with Ani’s uncle and we do not have time to meet with any of your friends,” Knight Kenobi insisted.

“Ah, come on Obi-Wan! It will just be a quick detour, right Padme?” Ani asked, walking back into the room with a small bag and a different shirt on. Part of Padme was disappointed she did not get the chance to see what lied underneath, but she quickly squashed the notion.  
“We can make it quick, Knight Kenobi. Of course, if you are in a rush, Ani can make it to his uncle’s home on his own after.” Padme offered, knowing she was trapping him.

“Very well.” He grumbled.  
~-~-~  
Padme led the two to a field not far from the market. In the middle of it, a number of children were playing in the flowers. “Ahsoka?” Padme called out. The eldest child jumped up and ran over.

“You! You paid the shopkeeper and got me outta trouble! Thank you!” Ahsoka exclaimed, running up and hugging Ani’s legs. Knight Kenobi looked surprised but was soon chuckling at the look on Ani’s face. Ahsoka looked up at the noise. “And you are the one who scared off Bantha fodder Buck!” She exclaimed, switching legs. It was Ani’s turn to chuckle. She let go and ran back to the children and came back with a bunch of flowers.

“I only have one cuz Padme only told me Ani would be here. I made you a crown for helping me!” She said, raising the crown in the air. Ani looked embarrassed but ducked down and let her place it on her head.

“Thank you.”

Padme could not let the opportunity go by. “My my, it seems that Kenobi is the White Knight to your Dashing Prince.”

Anakin stuttered. “How did you-”

“My lord, you may look and dress like the common people, but anyone who has see you as a Prince would recognize you.” Padme had been more nervous about how Knight Kenobi would react to her knowledge, but since he was currently doubled over laughing, she figured she was in the clear.

“Shut up!”

“You honestly thought you had her fooled. I told you! I told you that it was the worst disguise ever thought up and you did not fool her for a moment!” Knight Kenobi got out in between chuckles. He may be je- he may be wary of the girl, but she had made him laugh harder than he has in a long time. He tried to compose himself and only somewhat succeeded.

“I am afraid we must go. Master Yoda will be most displeased if the Prince is late to his lessons again.” Knight Kenobi explained as Anakin made a displeased face.

“I understand. If I bring cookies to the smithy tomorrow, will both of you be there?” Padme asked.

“Yes!” Anakin answered, then turned red at the looks he got.

“Well, if you are bringing cookies…” Knight Kenobi began, bringing a smile to her face.

~-~-~-

Padme had been put in charge of the shopping duties for the household of Lady Jamillia since returning from her sister’s home. She would load her basket with fresh fruit, vegetables, sugars, and the daily bread. She would commission the seamstress for Lady Jamillia’s latest gown or the cobbler for yet another pair of shoes. She would visit the area of the market where the foreign merchants held their stalls and browse their wares, searching for quality Alderaanian silks, Tattooine lace, Chandrila inks, Chalacta dishware, or however her Lady desired to flaunt her wealth that week. She would go to Artoo’s smithery, placing or picking up orders. She would chat with everyone and watch Anakin work, enjoying his chiseled muscle lifting and hammering. Then she, Knight Kenobi, and Anakin would go the Ahsoka’s fields to share a lunch and share what has happened since they were last together.

Knight Kenobi would always be stiff in the beginning, as if he was trying to keep her and Anakin at a distance, but would be drawn into the conversation and would warm up fairly quickly. Anakin would complain about his tutors and brag about his sword training, as Knight Kenobi would playfully inform him of how much he still had to learn. He also shared lessons from his uncle and shared history of the country his mother had taught him. Knight Kenobi would complain about training the new knights or the newest trouble Knight Vos had managed to talk himself out of. Occasionally, he shared tales from their youth in training, but had to be bribed in cookies before he would bring such things up. Padme would talk about the other handmaidens or the newest whims of her lady. She talked about getting her handmaiden position in exchange for paying her father’s debts to Lady Jamillia’s father. If she received any letters from her sister, she would share tales of her niece’s latest antics.

Towards the end of their lunch, Ahsoka and her “brothers” would come and join them. They little ones were always changing and the trio were always learning new names. Cody, Rex, Jesse, Fives, Bly, Gregor, Wolfe, and many more. Anakin would offer them the leftovers; the children would never question why the three always had much too much food, though Padme always smiled when she saw how much he and Knight Kenobi brought. Padme would teach the children how to write, while Anakin and Obi-Wan would take turns teaching them math and swordplay. Over the course of the month, the trio managed to piece together that the children did not get much at the orphanage and often had to beg or steal to get enough to eat or new things to wear. The next week, Anakin managed to ‘find’ a number of new shirts and trousers, and a lovely red dress for Ahsoka.

The three continued to meet until one day, the week of Anakin’s birthday, when only Anakin was at the blacksmith.

“Cee and Artoo are at the cobbler’s, arguing about the cost of buckels. Cee told me not to wait for them, apparently Artoo has been stewing over some insult and will probably be yelling for hours.” Anakin informed her, clearing a table of scrap and finished pieces.

“Where is your dashing knight?” Padme teased.

“Obi-Wan is with my Uncle and the other knights planning the security measures for my birthday ball. I’m afraid we will have to lunch here, t’was the only way I could get Obi-Wan to agree to let me come to Artoo’s.” Anakin informed her.

“Will you at least join me in taking Ahsoka the leftovers?” Padme questioned. Anakin shook his head.

“Knight Vos is to meet me here and take me back to the palace. If I am not here when he arrives, Obi-Wan might lock me into a tower and toss the key. Will you bring the children our leftovers and tell them our lessons will be postponed for a week? Yoda is interesting of more lessons before the ball, he is afraid I will insult someone.‘Needs much much, your Alderaanan does’.” Anakin mocked. Padme smiled as his silly tone, before letting out a big sigh.

“Oh course. I understand, My Lady tells me the ball will be the event of the year. It is disappointing and I want to spend time with you while I can, but Knight Kenobi loves you too much to let you be in danger.” Padme mused. Anakin stared at her in confusion, causing Padme to go over what she said and regret.

“Obi-Wan cares for me, but he does not love me.” Anakin insisted. Padme bit her lip. In for a credit, in for the entire chip.

“Anakin, anyone who has been in the same room with you two could see that you are in love with each other. You gaze at each other, you smile at each other, you share jokes and care deeply. You two are… perfect, for each other.” Padme confessed, eyes going to the ground. A moment passed in silence, then Anakin’s hand touches her chin and lifts. Her eyes met his.

“If you have seen how I look at him, you must have seen how I look at you too. You are an Angel, sent to lighten this kingdom.” He insists. He brings his faces to hers, but Padme is the one to pull Anakin into a sweet kiss. They continue for several moments before Padme pulls away.

“I want this so, so very much. But I cannot pull you away from him.” Padme insists. It is the second most difficult thing she has ever said. She must, she must say it. She loves him and cares too much for Knight Kenobi to take Anakin away. She wants naught but their happiness.

“Padme, he looks at you too! He thinks you are beautiful and charming and kind and smart-” Anakin babbles, and despite her words, Padme cannot help but kiss him to have him stop.

“Perhaps-” Padme began, her mind flashing to a conversation with Sabe months ago. “We could all be together…” And a plot began to form. Anakin could see it forming behind Padme’s eyes and kissed her for it.


End file.
